


Inside Woman

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 Monsoon, Established Relationship, F/F, Lingerie, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise guest arrives at the Sanctuary with an even more surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Woman

Will crossed the foyer and glanced up the stairs as Helen and Henry descended to join him. He smiled. "You know, as tight as money is right now, we should probably consider cutting it down to one doorman. I think three is a little extravagant."

Helen grinned. She wore a pinstripe pencil skirt and an aqua blouse with the sleeves flaring around her elbows like wings. If he wasn't mistaken, she'd also added a necklace and a bit of makeup. She always looked good, but at the moment she was stunning. "It's always nice to go the extra mile for special guests. Especially unexpected special guests."

Henry said, "Yeah, I'm just going to confirm one more time this isn't like your usual 'unexpected special guests.' Nikola Tesla, Jack the Ripper, Jekyll and Hyde. Tell me again that I won't open this door and find Spring-heeled Jack on the other side and I'll believe you. Scout's honor."

"Spring-heeled Jack?" Helen pretended to consider it. "No, he's long-since gone to his eternal reward."

Will had reached the door. "So there _are_ Abnormals that don't live forever? That's actually kind of comforting, giving a few of the guests we're currently playing host to." He punched in the security code and Henry opened the door. He and Will stepped back as their mysterious visitor stepped inside.

She looked like she had just finished an extremely long journey, but she was still a knockout. She wore a blue Oxford shirt and matching slacks, and Will took note of the fact that her grey Keds were double-knotted. The strap of one bag crossed her chest, and she had another hanging from her right arm. Henry took that one, and Will offered to take the other.

"Hello again, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled, and the fatigue faded from her face as she met Helen's eyes. Definitely the look of a traveler who was finally able to rest. Helen stepped forward and took both of Charlotte's hands in her own, maintaining eye contact as she spoke.

"Will Zimmerman, Henry Foss. I would like you both to meet Dr. Charlotte Benoit."

Will was taken aback. "Oh, the same Dr. Benoit that you met on Grand Comore?"

"Yes."

Will smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Oh! See, from the way you talked about extending your vacation for a 'bit of sun and relaxation,' I figured that you and Dr. Benoit were, ah..." He cleared his throat. "I mean, I just assumed it was a romantic weekend."

"It was."

Will looked between the two women, noting Helen's smile. She only pulled that grin when she'd well and truly pulled something over on him. His eyes widened a bit. "Oh."

Charlotte smirked. "Profiler, huh?"

"Sometimes he can be a bit slow on the uptake." She kissed Charlotte hello, confirming Will's conclusion but not making it any easier to believe. Henry seemed to have taken an intense interest in the chandelier, scratching the back of his neck until Helen and Charlotte stepped apart.

"What on earth are you doing here? Not that I'm anything but pleased to see you..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I took your warning to heart, and on paper I am technically on vacation camping in the Cascades. But I hitched a ride with a senior tour group--" Will thought that explained the smell of unfiltered cigarettes that wafted from her, as well as the bits of yarn fluff that had stuck to her shoelaces. "--and three hours later, here I am."

"I'm sure you wouldn't go to all those lengths just to say hello. My office?"

Charlotte nodded, and Will gestured with the bags.

"I'll find a guest room."

"My room, actually." Helen glanced at Charlotte for confirmation, and she nodded slightly. She was obviously a little anxious at having her sleeping arrangements discussed so casually, but she seemed to get over it quickly enough. She slipped her arm around Helen's and Helen covered Charlotte's hand with her own. "We'll wait until you join us to begin. Step lively, gentlemen."

Will smiled and dipped his chin in acquiescence, the two groups separated. Helen led Charlotte to the stairs while Will and Henry walked to the elevator with Charlotte's bags. Will waited until he was sure Helen was out of earshot. "A little warning would have been nice."

"How was I supposed to know it was that kind of guest? She hasn't had a girlfriend since Ashley and I were kids."

"So you knew?"

"Of course I knew. You think someone gets to be two hundred and whatever years old before they realize they might be bisexual?"

"I guess I never really thought of her that way."

"Doesn't change who she is."

"No, of course it doesn't. She's the same woman she was last week and last year." He considered the fact that during that year she had relived the entire twentieth century. "Okay, maybe she's not the same woman she was last year, but the point stands. It's just not something you expect your boss to just casually drop into conversation."

"Dude, how do you think I feel? I just saw the woman who raised me making out with a woman." He paused after stepping into the elevator. "A really, really hot woman."

"Something for therapy?"

Henry worked his lips for a moment before he quietly said, "Magnus is my therapist, too."

Will winced. "You may want to rethink that arrangement."

"Yeah," Henry grunted as the doors closed on them.

#

"Oh... wow." Charlotte walked to the window seat and looked out at the city. She stared at the sun glinting off the buildings for a moment before she did a slow turn and scanned the office. Her lips were curled in wonderment. "No wonder you need two centuries to finish your work. I think I'd find it hard to concentrate in this office, too."

Helen crossed the room and put her hands on Charlotte's hips. She spoke quietly. "In case I wasn't clear earlier, whatever the circumstances... I am extremely glad to see you here."

Charlotte nodded. "And even knowing the circumstances, I'm very happy to be here."

They kissed softly. For a moment, the sunlight streaming through the window felt like a tropical glow, and she could almost hear the waves lapping against the shore. She remembered Charlotte's laughter when Helen admitted she hadn't worn a bathing suit in nearly two centuries, and her reply as she ran toward the water: _Who said you needed one?_

"Ahem. Kids in the room."

Helen broke the kiss with a chuckle and reluctantly put some distance between them. "Sorry, Henry." She kept her hand on Charlotte's elbow and indicated the large leather chair. Will and Henry exchanged a surprised glance; that chair was usually reserved for Helen herself. Charlotte took a seat and Helen took the other chair, turned slightly so she could face her guest. Henry and Will sat on the couch.

"First off, Helen, I have to say that you are quite the expert at cover ups."

"It's kind of what we do here," Will said.

"Well, whatever cover story you gave my bosses worked. The virus I stole was chalked up to an error in the processing development and the entire project was scuttled. Not only that, I received a letter of recommendation for my next job. And that is what brings me here."

"You'd like a reference?" Helen said.

Charlotte grinned, and Helen knew what she was thinking. _The references I could give, while glowing, hardly translate to any marketable skill._

"Thank you, but no. I've been contacted by a research group who wants to use my unique experience for a new and top-secret program. I guess my exemplary work on the virus showed promise. They're vetting me right now, but I don't think they'll find any red flags."

Helen considered it. "The incident on Grand Comore would definitely cause a bit of unease, but between myself, Felix, and Agent Sylvester I doubt anyone will come close to unearthing it."

Charlotte nodded. "That's what I thought. They promised they would get back to me by the end of this month. They want to fly me down to their laboratory in Atlanta."

"The CDC?" Will suggested.

"That's what I thought, but no. Apparently it's an offshoot loosely connected to the CDC, but it's under a separate purview."

Helen glanced at the men. "I think we can assume whose."

"SCIU," Henry said.

"Pardon?"

"Specified Counter-Insurgency Unit," Helen clarified. "They've been a thorn in our paw for the past few months. They're the military arm of the people who shut me down."

Charlotte took a deep breath. "And that was what I was afraid of. I had a bad feeling when they kept stressing how vital and secretive the job would be. I remembered everything you told me and I had to know for sure before I signed anything." She sagged against the back of her chair and closed her eyes. "I have a job offer from the people trying to destroy your Sanctuary. I hope they take it well when I turn them down."

Helen was surprised. "Why on earth would you turn it down?"

Charlotte was equally surprised. "Why would I take it?"

The answer came from Henry. "You're thinking she can do what Tesla's doing."

Helen smiled as she leaned forward, her fingers laced over her right knee. "If you take the job, you can ensure it's done with someone who has our best interest at heart. You obviously care for the well-being of Abnormals, and I would rest much easier knowing that you were in place."

Henry cleared his throat. "And, uh if you wanted to slip us a little information now and then--"

"That would not be necessary." Helen shot him a look. "I would be content knowing that someone I trust was in charge." She looked at Charlotte again. "I do think you should take the job."

Charlotte looked at Henry and Will. "Well, I... if I do take the job, I would want to do whatever I could to help you out. I don't have to leave for another four days, which is when my little camping trip is supposed to end. Plenty of time to hash out the details."

"Yes. In the meantime, I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Henry and Will stood and shook Charlotte's hand before Helen led her out of the office. Helen knew the guys were still watching them and, from the smile on Charlotte's face, she knew, too. They waited until they were to the elevator before Helen allowed herself an audible laugh. "Oh, don't mind them. Boys will be boys."

"I think it's sweet." She brushed a strand of hair off Helen's forehead. "They obviously care a lot about you. They want to make sure I don't hurt you."

Helen turned to her, linking her hands behind Charlotte's back. "You would never hurt me, would you, darling?"

"Well, if I did, you'd just have to use our safe word."

Helen brushed her lips across Charlotte's. "Lemurs."

They were kissing when the elevator doors opened. Charlotte ducked her head against Helen's shoulder and then looked to see who had caught them. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh."

"Sorry," the Big Guy said. "I didn't know your guest had arrived."

"It's quite all right. Charlotte Benoit, this is..." She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to let him fill in the blank.

"You can just call me Big Guy," he said. "Everybody does."

Charlotte blinked. "Really?"

Helen chuckled and guided Charlotte out of the elevator. "See that we're not disturbed, please?" He agreed with a grunt and Helen escorted Charlotte down the hall to her room. "I hope I wasn't too presumptuous in having you stay with me."

"No, not at all. I was hoping."

The curtains were open to let in the sunlight, and Charlotte paused to take it all in. "Wow. If I ever doubted you were Victorian before, I'd be sure of it now. This is so elegant." She touched the curtains that enclosed the bed and moved to the fireplace as she looked around the rest of the room. "I love antiques." As she ran her finger along the edge of the mantle, she blushed and looked apologetically at Helen. "I didn't mean--"

"I'm not offended. I'm honored to be considered antique by an aficionado."

They kissed again and Helen stroked Charlotte's hair until they separated. "As much as I would love to continue this," Helen whispered, "I can tell you're tired. Why don't you take a bath, it's through there, and take a nap? I'll wake you in two hours or so."

"Sounds good to me. I suppose you have too much work to consider joining me..."

"The point is to bathe and sleep. Do you think much of either will get done if I participate?"

"True."

"Four days, you said. That's three nights. Plenty of time to get reacquainted." She kissed Charlotte's temples, her lips barely touching the outside edge of her eyebrows, and then kissed the top of her head. "Make yourself at home, dear."

"Thanks. Now that I'm actually standing in a bedroom, sleep is depressingly enough the most appealing option. But tonight..."

Helen grinned. "Rest well."

She reluctantly pulled herself away from Charlotte and took the stairs back to her office just to delay being around other people for an extra few seconds. Henry was at her computer when she arrived, with Will and Big Guy standing behind him. Henry looked up as she entered and, from the reluctance on his face, she doubted he had good news.

"Is the offer real?"

"Oh, it's real all right. Using the backdoor key Tesla gave us, I found a couple of memos and tax forms. Who'd have thought that black op government agencies make you fill out a W-2?" He caught Helen's look and cleared his throat. "Right. Uh, SCIU's research branch in Atlanta really did find her from her research grants. But there's a redacted area of a redacted area--"

Will took over. "Basically it looks like they sniffed all around the incident on Grand Comore. We can't find any evidence that they broke the cover story, but they apparently got enough that they redoubled their efforts to get Dr. Benoit to sign up with them. Is there..." He glanced at Henry and the Big Guy, looking for a delicate way to ask the next question. "Is there any way they might have tracked the place you stayed, uh... afterward? I mean, if there was a record of the two of you sharing a room, it could be all they needed."

Helen considered that possibility. There were only eleven hotels on the island; it was conceivable that someone dedicated enough could have combed through all the guests to find someone who matched Helen's profile. They had ordered champagne on the second morning, and breakfast in bed. If they'd sent photos to the staff, the room service waitress would... definitely remember her and Charlotte. She blushed at the thought.

"I suppose it's possible, if they dug deep enough."

Will shook his head. "That's really low. But they have to know that if she spent the weekend with you, her loyalty would be to the Sanctuary."

Helen smiled without humor. "That's what they're counting on. They want her employed at their lab for the same reason we do."

Henry leaned back. "Whoa. What is that, a triple agent?"

"Would Charlotte do that?"

"Not willingly. Maybe not even knowingly. But I think we've discovered the depths to which SCIU will plumb. Tracking devices, technological eavesdropping. Charlotte would be a walking, talking spy for the government and never even know it. Henry--"

"Security turned up to eleven as soon as I got an inkling of what was up. We're good."

"Thank you. And..." She sighed and looked at Big Guy. "As much as I hate to say this--"

"I'll make sure Charlotte's bags are clean."

She closed her eyes and nodded her thanks to him. "For now, we'll let her rest. But until we know precisely how tight SCIU's grip is on her, we'll need to keep an eye on her."

Will nodded. "Right. Uh, Magnus, why don't you take the ten PM to seven AM shift?"

Helen couldn't help but smile, despite the circumstances. "Cheeky monkey."

#

Helen quietly opened the door to her bedroom, unable to resist a smile when she saw Charlotte was sitting up in bed. She had bathed and her hair was slicked back. Her clothes were gone, replaced by a silk robe taken from the door of Helen's closet. She looked away from the window when Helen appeared and pulled her knees up to wrap her arms around them.

"You're meant to be sleeping," Helen said.

"How could I sleep? You're like this mysterious super-spy operative, and you live like a damn princess." Helen smiled as she climbed onto the bed. "And you're a doctor helping the helpless, and an outlaw... Florence Nightingale, Calamity Jane, and Joan of Arc."

"And I brew a mean cuppa." Helen smiled, and Charlotte rose up to pull Helen to her. They kissed, and Helen ran her hand down Charlotte's throat. She teased the collar of the robe with her fingers and pulled back, brushing their noses together much to Charlotte's amusement.

"We should probably figure out what we're going to do about this job offer. I mean, I want to serve you as best as I can."

Helen shuddered and curled her lip. "Ooh, you drive me crazy when you say things like that."

Charlotte's hand dropped and touched the top button of Helen's blouse. "You know... you did mention something, ah... when we were on the island." She bit her bottom lip, and looked at Helen with wide, dark eyes. When she saw Helen was trying to think of what she meant, she clarified. "It was after the bubble bath, before the champagne, when you said that my, um... my..."

"Oh, yes." Helen took Charlotte's hand. "That your fingers were my favorite fingers." She grinned and kissed the long, slender index finger. "They are quite talented."

"Right. Well, I mentioned that I'd never been a fan of toys. And _you_ said--"

"That you just hadn't seen my toy chest. Right." She pressed closer. "Are you asking?"

Charlotte nodded. Helen stretched across Charlotte's lap, an unnecessary move that nonetheless didn't go unappreciated, and pushed aside the curtains on the window-side of the bed. She opened the bottom drawer, removed the false bottom, and pulled back to look into Charlotte's eyes. "Why don't you choose something while I get prepared?" She kissed Charlotte's bottom lip and left the bed. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The smile prompted by being with Charlotte faded quickly, but she pushed away bad thoughts and unbuttoned her blouse.

She took off her pantyhose but left her skirt on, returning barefoot to the bedroom to see what Charlotte had chosen. Helen's salmon with black lace on the bodice, and Charlotte's lips parted at the sight of it. Helen crossed the room and ran her eyes down the lines of Charlotte's body to see what she had chosen. Charlotte nervously plucked at the leather strap of the harness, her other hand cupping the dildo like it was a living thing.

"Ah," Helen smiled. "You went straight for the main event, I see."

"I don't normally like these, but with the right person they can be..." She cleared her throat. "I just think that with you, it might be worth a shot."

Helen reached back and unzipped her skirt. She pressed her palms to her hips to draw Charlotte's attention to them before pushing the skirt down and stepping out of it. "Would you like me to leave the slip on, or take it off?"

"Leave it on..."

Helen reached out and Charlotte handed her the strap-on. Helen was rather skilled at wearing one, so she kept her eyes on Charlotte as she bent forward and daintily stepped into the harness. It slid easily up her legs, and she tightened it on either side. Her slip tented around the dildo, and Helen smiled as she pulled the material back so that the tip peeked out.

Charlotte leaned forward away from the headboard and shrugged out of her robe. Helen pulled the blankets down and crawled up between Charlotte's parted legs, drawing her close for a kiss before dragging her hand down the center of her chest. Charlotte arched her back and then moaned into Helen's mouth when she reached the warm spot between her legs. She knelt between Charlotte's thighs and used her middle finger on her, rising up as she ran her palm over the gentle curve of Charlotte's breast. She closed her fingers around the hard bud of Charlotte's nipple as the tip of her other middle finger finally pushed inside of her.

They both groaned into the kiss. Charlotte stroked Helen's thighs and gripped the shaft of her toy, stroking it in time with the circular motion of Helen's middle finger. Helen moved her hips, her toes curling as she pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. "I believe you started without me. You're so very wet."

"Everything in the bath smelled like you." Charlotte's voice was trembling. "It was too tempting."

"Poor dear," Helen whispered. She kissed Charlotte's eyelids and then withdrew her hand, spreading Charlotte's juices over the rubber of her cock. "I have condoms, if you'd like..."

Charlotte grinned. "Another Abnormal power you forgot to mention?"

Helen laughed. "No. But it will help with the lubrication."

Charlotte took Helen's hand and pressed it against her mound. "Do I need help with lubrication?"

"No... it would seem..." Helen pressed her lips together, actually flustered. "No, I believe you'll be fine." She put her hand on Charlotte's hip as they kissed again, sliding back and easing Charlotte down onto the bed. Charlotte spread her legs and Helen settled between them in the comfortable cradle of Charlotte's thighs.

Their fingers threaded together and Helen lifted up. "Here." She wrapped Charlotte's fingers around her cock. "Guide me, darling."

Helen braced her hands on the headboard on either side of Charlotte's head, shoulders hunched. Charlotte teased herself with the tip, teasing Helen in the process, and both women tensed as the head pushed inside. Helen stroked Charlotte's hair.

"Ready?"

"Oh, yes."

Helen thrust her hips forward, moving slowly as Charlotte's head pressed against her palm. Helen rested her forehead against Charlotte's, and Charlotte cupped Helen's breasts. She found the hard buds of Helen's nipples through the lace and teased them with her thumbs. Charlotte forced her eyes open and stared at Helen with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She wet her lips and tilted her head up, and Helen captured them in a kiss.

Charlotte pulled back and bowed her head to kiss Helen's shoulder. "I am so lucky." She turned her head and sucked on Helen's neck, sliding her hands to the small of Helen's back to guide her thrusts. "Why me? What on earth do you get from me...?"

Helen lifted her head and forced Charlotte to look at her. "Peace. Tranquility." She kissed Charlotte's eyebrows and then the tip of her nose. She slowed her movements. "You've no idea how long I've needed to just... be with someone. Someone normal, who exists outside of myself and my Sanctuary. No history." Charlotte cried out as Helen pressed against her and slowly retreated. "No pain or anguish." Another thrust and Charlotte dug her fingers into the soft skin above Helen's hips. "We're a blank page, Charlotte." Charlotte lifted her chin and closed her eyes as Helen thrust forward again. "For someone with three centuries worth of history, you've... no idea... how much... I need this."

Charlotte arched her back and pressed her face to the warmth of Helen's chest, and Helen closed her eyes as she pressed harder against Charlotte's body. Charlotte came, and Helen dragged her fingernails down Charlotte's back to make her tremble. After her climax, Helen stroked Charlotte's wet hair back and kissed her forehead until Charlotte was able to lift her head and kiss Helen's lips.

"I hope my technique made using the toy bearable."

Charlotte shook her head. "It's not the technique. It's the person wearing the harness that makes it worthwhile." She touched Helen's face, and Helen sucked her index finger. Charlotte shivered. "We probably... um, likely have to spend some of my time here working on my problem... right?"

"One of the benefits of having a very, very good team... I delegate."

Charlotte grinned, her cheeks flushing pink as Helen pushed her into the pillows.

#

The next morning, Charlotte insisted on making breakfast in bed for them both. Helen needed to get an update, but she promised she would be back in time for Charlotte to treat her like a perfect princess. She dressed as casually as possible, with the intent to exchange her outfit for lingerie at the earliest opportunity, and found Henry in his man cave staring bleary-eyed at his report. She put a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"Doc. Uh, I didn't think you'd be... um, I expected... right, ah..."

"Relax, Henry." She squeezed his shoulder. "What have you come up with regarding Charlotte's situation?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Will and I came up with a couple of options, none of which are perfect and one that you will definitely hate. We're calling that the Last Ditch contingency. First, we could ask Dr. Benoit not to take the job and work here, with us, instead."

Helen looked at the input scrolling over his screens. "I'd hate to ask her to give up her entire life and join us out here in the cold. If it was her idea, then perhaps I'd be more amenable to it. And the other options?"

"Let her take the job and let SCIU think that they're using her against us, when in reality we're using her against them. Making her a... I think it's a quadruple agent. My math might be wrong. Will's afraid that if SCIU even suspects she's working against them, they'll use her as leverage against us. Hold her hostage, demand things from you in exchange for her continued safety..."

"Right. Charlotte's not trained for covert activity. That's one of the things I..." She caught herself before she said the 'L' word. She wouldn't cross that bridge until she knew for certain how this situation would resolve itself. "What's the Last Ditch contingency?"

Henry sucked in a breath and shook his head. "I'm tellin' you, Doc. You're going to hate it."

"That's not the issue. The issue is whether I can live with it or not."

Henry ran a hand through his hair and looked at the computer. He tapped a key, and the profile of an Abnormal appeared. Helen read the name, Myolith, and understood what the plan entailed. She looked at Henry and he held his hands out in a mixture of apology and surrender.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it."

#

As promised, Helen was in bed when Charlotte returned. She had changed into her slip, and she managed a smile. "I didn't know how you took your eggs, but I only know how to make them scrambled. So that worked out well."

"Yes, of course," Helen said. She saw the small pot on the tray and her heart sank. "Is that coffee?"

Charlotte tensed. "No... I-I probably should have looked harder, but I saw the tea and--"

"You made me tea."

"Yeah. Is there some coffee? I could go look."

"Charlotte?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Charlotte stared at her for a moment and then looked down at the tray in her hands. She tapped the wood with her thumbs, screwed up her lips, and then laughed. "Wow. Uh, when... when someone who is twenty or thirty says that to you, it means a lot. But someone who is two hundred and whatever... that..." She exhaled a laugh. "It really has gravitas. You love _me_?"

"Yes." Helen climbed out of bed and took the tray from Charlotte. She put it down on the table and put her hands on Charlotte's face, fingers lightly resting on her cheeks. "I love you selfishly. The way you make me feel is beyond anything I've experienced in decades. Everyone I've met since 1880 has looked to me for something. Leadership, or a solution to their problems. You're content with the domestic Helen. And that is something I've been desperate to find for a very long time." She blinked back tears. "And that's why it pains me so much that we met now, at a time when even sending me an email could land you in a government prison somewhere. I can't put you in danger, Charlotte."

Charlotte gripped Helen's wrists. "You're not doing anything. It's this... Skew that's to blame. We just have to find the best way to work it to our advantage. Right?"

Helen nodded. "What if the best way is painful?"

Charlotte reached out and brushed Helen's cheek. "Then I'd feel bad. Because I have a feeling you've dealt with enough painful things in your life, Dr. Magnus, and I'd hate to add to it."

Helen kissed her softly. "Let's forget about breakfast in bed. Let's forget about SCIU and their offers. My toy chest is very deep, and we have many pleasures awaiting us."

"Just... ignore the problem?"

Helen looked away. "No. We have a solution."

"Tell me."

By the time Helen was done, they were both crying. They sat on the edge of the bed, Charlotte's head on Helen's shoulder and her fingers idly playing with the belt of Helen's robe.

"You would be safe."

"But you--"

"Sh. It would protect my Sanctuary. I was prepared to make personal sacrifices when I made this decision. I just didn't... anticipate hurting this badly so soon."

Charlotte lifted her head. "So this is the plan. It's safe, but it sucks. But it's a plan." She tucked a strand of Helen's hair behind her ear. "That gives us three full days."

Helen smiled. "Yes. Let's not waste it. I've given orders that I'm not to be disturbed. Our meals will be delivered to the room, so we don't have to waste time with that." She began unbuttoning Charlotte's shirt.

"Where shall we start?"

#

Charlotte brushed a few strands of Charlotte's hair out of her eyes. Despite the mask covering the lower half of Helen's face, Charlotte could tell she was attempting to smile reassuringly. She reached up and held Helen's hand. "Definitely my strangest goodbye."

"Oddly, it's not mine." Helen chuckled and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "Are you certain?"

"It's the best way to keep everyone safe. I'm sure. If you're sure this creature is safe."

Helen nodded. "The secretion of a myolith causes partial memory loss in predators. It causes them to forget they ever encountered the creature in the first place. It's similar to a pinepex only without the aggressive protection tendencies which... I'm certain means nothing to you."

Charlotte smiled and took Helen's hand. She squeezed and Helen covered their joins hands.

"Can't believe I'm going to forget you."

"Only for a little while."

Henry cleared his throat. "We're, ah... we're ready, Doc."

"Thank you, Henry. Charlotte?"

"Ready when you are. Bye, Helen."

Helen bent down and kissed Charlotte's lips. She then covered her nose and mouth with an oxygen mask and nodded to Henry. The clear plastic of the mask filled with an opaque mist, and Charlotte turned her head toward Helen. She felt more tired than she could ever remember being, and the world became foggy on the edges. Something near the wall caught her attention and she looked quickly at it - nothing. When she tried to focus on Helen again, her eyes swam and rolled back in her head as she passed out.

The gas, a synthetic version of the Myolith's secretion, left an aftertaste in her mouth that was almost exactly like

almonds.

She resisted the urge to burrow deeper into her sleeping bag, lifting her head into the brisk cold of her tent to search for the source. Almonds. She hadn't had almonds in ages. She smacked her lips, rubbed her arms, and fumbled for the sweater she had discarded before bed. "Camping in the Cascades in November. You really are a genius, Charlotte."

Charlotte dressed and ducked out of the tent. The valley was shrouded with fog, and it felt like she was on an island of mist. She wiped off the seat of her pants and looked around the campsite as if she'd never seen it before. She yawned, stretched, and began searching for her coffeepot. Four days lost in the wild. She must have gotten drugged at that job interview.

And was she ever _sore_. She blushed as she thought about how much she must have masturbated in her sleep to get this level of ache. _I must really miss Tasha. Maybe I'll call her up when I get--_

"No."

She was surprised to hear herself say it, but it was the right thing to say. She wasn't going to call Toxic Tasha, and she wasn't going to date anyone else. At least not for a while. It was strange; she felt like doing otherwise would be unfaithful. And if there was one thing Charlotte couldn't be accused of, it was cheating. Semper fidelis without the unflattering haircut.

She drank her coffee and struck her camp. When she slipped the bag onto her shoulders, she looked at the place she'd spent the last four days. It really did seem like a strange place. She must have had a lot on her mind that she'd never noticed the scenery. She put it off to her inner debate about the job offer and started down the trail.

Her Jeep was parked in the long-term lot. A black SUV was next to it, and a man in a purple shirt was standing a few feet away. He smiled and held his hand out, and Charlotte put aside her standard standoffishness to wave back. He could have been anyone, and being next to a black SUV certainly didn't earn him trust points. But for some reason she knew he was trustworthy.

"Nice trip?" he asked.

"Nice enough. A little colder than I expected."

He nodded and hunched his shoulders as if he'd just noticed the cold. "Yeah. It's getting to be that time of year." He looked toward the SUV and Charlotte thought she saw movement through the tinted windows. Another bad sign, so why wasn't her Danger light flashing? "Drive safe."

"You too." She loaded her things into the Jeep and got behind the wheel. She should have panicked about the guy watching her, just standing there. Occasionally he looked toward the truck, but never more than just a glance. Very, very odd. She waved goodbye to the very strange stranger and he returned it with a smile.

Charlotte backed out of the spot and drove down the winding trail. She had decided to take the mysterious job in Atlanta. She couldn't remember exactly why she'd come to that decision, but a part of her knew that it was extremely important that no one else take it. She felt she could do a lot of good there.

She glanced at her fingers and, at the turn for the main road, extended them with her thumbs hooked around the steering wheel.

"They are pretty nice fingers," she whispered, unsure what she was talking about even as she said the words. She shook her head and focused on her driving. She had a lot to do if she was going to relocate to Georgia, and it already felt like she was forgetting something. Something very important.

 _One year later,_  
Gun to her head, Charlotte wouldn't have been able to explain why she chose Panama for her vacation. The day she started thinking of places to go, an old word game started circling in her mind: "A man, a plan, a canal: Panama." It had as much meaning to her as "the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog," but she couldn't shake it. Finally she decided it was at least a unique destination, and it wouldn't be choked with tourists.

At the airport, something drew her to the lounge. She sat her bags down and caught a glimpse of an absolutely gorgeous brunette in a flowing green dress. A slit up the thigh revealed a lot of the woman's toned thigh, and it was cut low in the chest to give a peekaboo look at her cleavage. Charlotte was already wet just from gawking, and she shifted in her seat.

 _It has definitely been too long if I'm ready to hump random women in the airport terminal._

"Hello."

Charlotte looked up. _O-o-o-oh_. The word was at least eight syllables in her mind, because the goddess was _British_. The past year, the vaguest hint of a British accent made her melt. It was a new and sudden fetish, but one that couldn't be denied. She'd started watching _Doctor Who_ online just to get her fix. She cleared her throat and smiled, hoping the goddess wouldn't think she was rude or bizarre.

"Hi. Uh, business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure, for once."

Charlotte smiled. "Ah, I know the feeling. Hopefully you get the most out of your time here."

"I hope so. I really want to go on a wilderness trek. Unfortunately my favorite animal isn't native to this continent."

"Oh?" She couldn't resist interrogating this beauty. She rested her chin on her fist, the better to examine her companion. "And what are your favorite animals?"

"Lemurs."

Charlotte closed her eyes and recoiled as if she'd just walked into a wall of bad smells. But it was the smell of almonds, and her reaction was one of surprise and... and... tropical sun and "definitely getting a scientist vibe from you" and "very mysterious" and "doctor of ass-kicking" and "hang out" and sucking toes and lying on a beach at sunset and how easily swimsuits could be peeled away from wet flesh when you were really fucking motivated and...

"Oh, my God..."

The goddess was now in front of her, kneeling and stroking Charlotte's hair. "Are you all right? We were concerned the trigger may have--"

Charlotte kissed Helen passionately, putting everything she could into it to make up for the lost time. Helen put her arms around Charlotte and rose from her crouch, moving forward to straddle Charlotte. She sat on her lap, and Charlotte bowed her head. She buried her face in the V of Helen's blouse, licking the curve of her right breast as the woman of her dreams became a real-live person.

"It's really you."

"Yes, it is. Oh, Charlotte, I have missed you."

Charlotte looked up. "So are... I mean, have things settled down? That's when we agreed we would meet up again."

"No. But I simply couldn't bear being away from you a moment longer. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Charlotte smiled. "I didn't even know who you were and the wait was killing me." She kissed Helen again. "We'll just have to come up with a Plan B."

"Yes. And fortunately I am very good at Plan Bs. But not right now." She adjusted herself on Charlotte's lap. "Right now, Dr. Benoit, you are on vacation. Hopefully you'll get the most out of your time here."

Charlotte grinned.

She had a feeling a week in Panama was going to agree with her very, very much.


End file.
